El misterio de la calavera
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty y Lifty se encuentran un craneo en donde uno de los mapaches decide quedarse y gastar un broma inocente pero se vera en vuelto en lo que parece un asesinato.(Mal summary lo se pero lea la historia)


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Es una historia cortita aun así espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

El misterio de la calavera.

Shifty y Lifty estaban en el bosque pasando justamente por un barranco,el día había empezado a comenzar pues estaba amaneciendo. Shifty allí en el barranco concreta mente entre la tierra,vio unos huesos pero claro esta su hermano gemelo al decir que serian de una oveja no les presto atención o eso pensó. Su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en aquellos huesos y la curiosidad evidentemente le esta reconcomiendo por dentro.

A lo largo del día convenció a su hermano gemelo para volver con una linterna y desenterrar un poco aquellos huesos,quien sabe quizás con algo de suerte encontraban joyas. Al llegar al bosque donde vieron los huesos Shifty se puso a desenterrarlo con los dedos intentando no lastimarse ni romper aquellos huesos. Lifty no paraba de decirle que era una oveja o algún animal salvaje pero Shifty ignoraba a su hermano hasta que consiguió sacar una calavera humana con un agujero en el cráneo. Por suerte no había nada de carne pero fue suficiente para que Lifty se pusiera a gritar y dejar de alumbrar con la linterna haciendo que aquello pareciese una discoteca.  
-Me la voy a llevar a casa...-dijo Shifty pareciendo le aun curiosa.-podríamos ponerla en la mesita del salón con una vela en el agujero este.

-NI SE TE OCURRA...-Grito Lifty algo sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano.-

Lamentablemente por mucho que dijera Lifty,su hermano se llevo la calavera en casa pues simplemente le gustaba. La guardo en una caja de galletas vacía para que así su hermano no la viese pero Shifty seguía pensando que quedaría bien con la vela en el salón. Pasaron los días dando lugar a una semana completa aunque menuda semana pasaron,Lifty cada vez que entraba en la cocina su mente se ponía a pensar que si aquella calavera pertenecía a un caballero medieval y se cayo del caballo dándose con una piedra,o si había sido asesinado,etc. No paro de pensar en aquella calavera y quien podía ser pero el colmo fue cuando Lifty fue inocentemente a por un vaso de leche a media noche para lograr conciliar el sueño.

La luz empezó a encenderse y apagarse y su hermano estaba durmiendo por lo que pensó en la calavera. Se quedo quieto llorando de puro terror incluso se le cayo el vaso de leche al suelo y no paraba de mirar a la caja de galletas. El miedo no le dejaba ni gritar claro que después de un rato Shifty se acerco a su hermano y al verle así intento tranquilizarlo no pensaba que iba a reaccionar así pensando en el espíritu de la calavera.

-Tran-tranquilo...fui yo...-Limpiándole las lagrimas con cuidado.-solo quería hacerte una broma...

-ESA CALAVERA SE VA DE AQUI DE CASA YA,POR POCO ME MUERO AHI MISMO.- gritando al enterarse que era su hermano gemelo.-

Shifty cedió para que así su hermano se terminase de tranquilizar y al día siguiente se fue al ayuntamiento no quería ir a comisaria para que le arrestasen por asesinato. Iba con su cajita de galletas tan feliz por la calle sin que las demás personas supieran que ahí dentro en esa caja había una calavera. Los del ayuntamiento le mandaron a Splendid no querían saber nada de eso y de como había encontrado esa calavera. Shifty aquello no le hizo gracia pues no paro ir de un lado para otro en busca del superheroe y que le ayudase quedándose la calavera. Al final termino encontrándolo después de pasar casi todo el día andando en su busca,y daba gracias de a verlo encontrado porque Splendid no paraba de ir de un sitio otro ayudando a las personas.

-Al fin te encuentro Splendid...mira que te traigo un regalito.-Dijo Shifty sonriendo como si nada.-

-Splendid claro pensando que le iba a dar galletas cogió la caja sin dudarlo.-Hombre gracias,no hacia falta...

Él inocentemente metió la mano en la caja sin mirar pensando que había galletas pero...en lugar de eso al sentir con el tacto que eso no eran galletas echo un vistazo dentro de la caja para ver lo que era y al ver lo de dentro se llevo un susto enorme.¿Como se le ocurría llevar una calavera en una caja de galletas? Su piel se puso algo blanca pero finalmente reacciono estando aun bastante sorprendido.

-PERO QUE HAS ECHO SHIFTY¿A QUIEN HAS MATADO?-Grito el superheroe sin creerse aun mucho lo que sus ojos veían.-

-Me lo encontré en el bosque.-Mirándole a los ojos para que supiera que decía la verdad y no mentía.-le llamo Huesitos.

Inmediatamente Splendid cogió a Shifty como si fuera un saco de patatas cargándoselo al hombro y con la caja en el otro brazo,empezando a surcar lo cielos en busca de ayuda. A Splendid se le pasaron unos cuantos nombres pero fue descartando los por diversas razones finalmente fue a pedirle ayuda a Snifles,él sabría que hacer en una situación así. Allí en su laboratorio le enseño la calavera mientras le contaba todo lo que le había dicho el ladrón y por si acaso no dejaba de vigilar a Shifty de reojo.

-¿Donde habéis encontrado esto?-Pregunto Snifles curioso y ansioso de saber mas y resolver el misterio.-

-Estaba en el bosque ¿queréis ir?-Dijo Shifty sonriendo robando algún que otro objeto escondiéndolo en su chaqueta cuando Splendid no le miraba.-

Emprendieron rumbo hacia el bosque,Snifles iba equipado con un equipo para estos casos de homicidio, Splendid iba levitando sin pisar el suelo algo que ya no era novedad y Shifty en su caso iba andando tranquilamente con las manos en la nuca. Al llegar allí ya estaba atardeciendo pero Snifles sacaba los huesos con cuidado y metiendo lo en bolsas con pinzas,estaba impresionado por aquel cadáver,poco tardaron en venir un equipo de investigación en donde interrogaron a Shifty,por suerte le dejaron libre al no haber pruebas de que fuera él quien lo mato.

-Pues aquí hay un cadáver.-Dijo Snifles terminando de sacar los huesos con la ayuda del equipo de investigación. -

-Pues claro que hay un cadáver si te estoy diciendo que de ahí saque a Huesitos.

Lo dijeron por lo menos tres veces de que ahí había un cadáver,Shifty ya pensaba que todo eso era para que fuera una comedia.¿Ademas porque o sacaban con pinzas?A el poco le costo cogerlo con las manos y llevársela como si nada,se acordó de una serie que veía en la televisión.

-¿Habéis visto mucho C.S.I por la tele,verdad?-pregunto Shifty ya intentando aguantarse la risa.-

-Todos le miraron,había muerto alguien y él hasta le había puesto nombre a la calavera.-

La policía le dijo a Shifty que investigarían si no tenia mas de cincuenta años los huesos del cadáver. Y que le llamarían por si a caso necesitaban que fuera a testificar otra vez,ya que no se creían mucho lo que les decía el ladrón. Snifles se iba a ir con el equipo de investigación por si necesitaban ayuda.  
-Cuidarme de Huesitos y si se porta mal lo metéis en la caja que menudo susto le dio a mi hermano con la luz.-Riéndose entre dientes haciendo que muchos pensaran que estaba maldita.-

-no asustes a la gente Shifty...-Dijo Snifles algo cansado.-

-En poco el mapache recibió una colleja de Splendid.- IDIOTA NO ES PARA TOMARSELO CON HUMOR AUN ENCIMA LE LLAMAS HUESITOS .

-Auch...-Quejándose por la colleja viendo al superheroe.- pues claro como la golosina esa llamada Huesitos,que son como barritas de chocolate.

Splendid termino persiguiendo a Shifty por toda la zona de investigación al tener así la mente,por estar tan tranquilo,por gastar bromas, bueno en realidad fue porque Splendid no aguantaba mas la lógica del mapache y su humor negro. El caso es que el misterioso "Huesitos" se quedo siendo misterioso pues pasaba mas de los cincuenta años o eso parecía,aunque fuese la calavera de una mujer.

Cuando todos se fueron del lugar y la noticia cayo en el olvido,un hombre vestido de gabardina,con su hijo en brazos. Aquel misterioso hombre dejo unas flores blancas en el barranco,poniéndose de rodillas junto con su hijo en brazos él cual dormía plácidamente.  
-Tu madre al fin descansa en paz...Cub.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
